It has been recognized that child-resistant packages are necessary in the handling of pharmaceuticals and the like to deter children from opening the package.
The present invention is directed to a package utilizing an orientable snap-on closure which will provide a low-cost package system that is child-resistant and will provide moisture vapor transmission resistance, in one form.
In accordance with the invention, the child-resistant package comprises a container and a snap-on closure. The container has a neck finish including a first upper annular retaining bead and a second lower annular retaining bead spaced axially beneath the first annular bead. The first retaining bead has a notch therein and the second retaining bead is continuous. An annular protective flange extends radially outwardly and is axially spaced below the second bead. The closure has a base and a peripheral skirt, a lifting tab on the outer surface thereof, a first radially inwardly extending lug on the inner surface thereof adjacent the external lifting tab and at least one second radially inwardly extending locking lug located generally diametrically opposite from the lifting tab and axially below the plane of the first locking lug. When the closure is assembled to the finish, the first locking lug is located below the first retaining bead and the second locking lug is located beneath the second retaining bead, and when the closure is rotated to bring first locking lug into registry with the notch, the closure can be removed by upward force on the lifting tab.
A stabilizing bead is provided diametrically opposite the lower or second locking lug and cooperates with the lower retaining bead to stabilize the rotation of the closure and prevent any upward movement of the closure when the locking lug is oriented so that it is in register with the notch in the upper or first retaining bead.